Facebook: Dalton Style
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: Kurt's back at McKinley now so the Dalton boys want to keep in touch... but you know how crazy facebook can get... especially when the Windsor boys get involved! Cp Coulter's Dalton-verse! All characters belong to FOX and or CP Coulter! Klaine and Rane!
1. Ranebows and HurriKlaines

**I got super bored and this idea popped into my head :) I couldn't find any "Facebook" themed stories about CP Coulter's Dalton characters... So i've decided to make one! Hope you all like it! And go read my other stories (some of which involve Dalton characters!)**

**So here's the deal:**

**Kurt's back at McKinley now so the Dalton boys want to keep in touch... but you know how crazy facebook can get... especially when the Windsor boys get involved...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Ranebows and HurriKlaines<span>

**FACEBOOK!**

**David "Mad Hatter " Sullivan - Kurt Hummel: **KURT! When are you coming to visit? Westerville is getting boring!

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **Dont forget annoying!

**Kurt Hummel: **? And I'll see if I can swing by this weekend :)

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **awesome! Oh and Wesley is referring to Blaine's agonizing whining!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **IM NOT WHINING!

**Dwight "White Knight" Housten: **yes, yes you are.

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **rather loudly really

**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman: **very loudly indeed!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **DONT BELIEVE THEM KURT!

**Charlie Amos: **don't deny it Blaine. We can ALL hear you.

**Kurt Hummel: **-_- i mean i miss you guys but i sure dont miss your insanity... or Blaine's Katy Perry obsession...

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **ITS NOT AN OBSESSION! AND WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine honey, take off caps lock. It's truely annoying the crap out of me.

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **... okay :(

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **... whipped ;)

_**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan and 24 others like this.**_

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **... you guys all suck.

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **and there goes the caps lock :) I see who wears the designer pants in this relationship

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **-_- where did you come from Reed? Go talk to Shane or something.

**Shane Anderson: **DID SOMEBODY SAY SHANE ANDERSON?

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **I guess "caps-lock disorder" runs in the family...

**_Wes "March Hare" Hughs and 16 others like this._**

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **hi Shane :3

**Shane Anderson: **Hi Reed ;)

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **haha Wes just said the most brilliant thing!

**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman: **Share your brilliance, oh wise Hare!

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **sure thing ;) HEY MR. CAPS LOCK KATY PERRY!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **what do you want from my life?

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **... after a hurriKlaine comes a Ranebow xD

**_Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman" and 31 others like this._**

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **ME AND SHANE AREN'T TOGETHER!

**Shane Anderson: **:(

**Dwight Housten: **...well it sure looks like the Anderson "caps-lock" syndrome is rubbing off on you...

_**Kurt Hummel likes this.**_

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: ** Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel: **what? It's kinda ture...

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **... I need new friends...

**Shane Anderson: **well, I'm your brother ;D

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **... I disown you as my brother.

**_Wes "March Hare" Hughs and David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan like this._**

**Shane Anderson: **... harsh bro -_-

**Kurt Hummel: **I know for a fact that you CANNOT replace me ;)

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **I couldnt replace you even if i tried :)

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **awww how cute!

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **...blech

**_Wes "March Hare" Hughs likes this._**

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **YAY! KLAINEBOWS!

**Shane Anderson: **RANEBOWS ARE BETTER.

_**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp likes this.**_

**Kurt Hummle: **Reed? I thought you said you and Shane weren't together!

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **... It doesn't make our couple name any less adorable...

_**Shane Anderson likes this.**_

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **nahhh. Klaine is way cuter. AND its canon.

**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman: **true dat.

_**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan and Dwight "White Knight" Housten like this.**_

**Shane Anderson: **RANE IS BETTER!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **KLAINE!

**Shane Anderson: **RANE!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **KLAINE!

**Charlie Amos: **WOULD YOU ALL STOP BLOWING UP MY FREAKING NOTIFICATION! ? ! ? ! ?

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **... I think Chaz is mad...

**Kurt Hummel: **...I'm kind of glad i'm not with you guys right now...

**Charlie Amos: **AND YET YOU CONTINUE TO COMMENT!

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **... now look who's the one commenting...

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **you smart ass -_-

**Charlie Amos: **alright. THATS IT-

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **...?

**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman: **SHIT! RUN FOR IT!

**Kurt Hummle: **why? Whats going on over there?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **CRAP! HE'S GOT THE BASEBALL BAT! RUN!

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **AHHHHH :O

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **HELP US!

**Dwight "White Knight" Housten: **... How come you guys are wasting precious time on facebook when you could be running from the bloodthirsty prefect?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **...

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **...

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan" **...

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **...

**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman: **...

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **...

**Kurt Hummle: **well what about you Dwight? You just posted, didn't you?

**Dwight "White Knight" Housten: **... touche' Alice, touche'

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **your so adorable when your clever :)

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **...*hacks and throws up*

**Kurt Hummel: **I hope Chaz beat you senseless next -_-

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **meanie :P

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **AHHH CHAZ CORNERED ME! Kurt! If I don't make it, I want to ask you something!

**Kurt Hummel: **anything!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **what's your cookie recipe? !

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **that would probably me my last request as well :D

**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman: **same here :D

**Kurt Hummel: **-_- Really Blaine? Geeze I hope Chaz beats the crap out of you.

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **...really? :'(

**Kurt Hummel: **... nah then i'd have to take care of you :)

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **... but what if i want you to take care of me?

**Kurt Hummel: **been there, done that ;)

...five minutes later...

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine? you alright over there?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **I think im suffering head trauma from the force of Charlie's baseball bat...

**Kurt Hummel: **aww want me to kiss it and make it better? ;)

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **yes. definitly ;)

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: ***throws up again*

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **your disgusting -_-

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **and your as annoying as Reed is clumsy

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **HEY!

**Shane Anderson: **don't insult Reed!

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **ugh. Just look at you two... MAKE OUT ALREADY.

_**Kurt Hummel, **Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson, and 58 people like this.****_

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **o.O

**Shane Anderson: **O.O

**Kurt Hummel: **60 people wanna see some RANEbows ;)


	2. Dolphins of Dalton

**OMG. This story got an unexpectedly wonderful response! THANK YOU! I love you all! And to answer some questions:**

**1.) I know Shane is "The Bat," but he's not really in the circle lol so I left his name out (and his friends would question it)**

**2.) PREPARE FOR THE STUART TRIO :) I love them so much! Of course I wouldn't forget them! **

**3.) Kurt doesn't have "Alice" in his name because he's not too fond of it lol. He doesn't really _embrace _the name as much as the others :)**

**Thats all for now! ON WITH THE FACEBOOKING!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Dolphins of Dalton<span>

**FACEBOOK!**

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan - Wes "March Hare" Hughs:** WES! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR NEIGHBOR ON FREAKING FARMVILLE! STOP WITH THE REQUESTS!

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **:( y u so mean, David? BLAINE ACCEPTED IT!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson:** yeah, so you would STOP sending me requests -_-

**_David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan likes this._**

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **my feelings are crushed. AND TO THINK I FED YOUR CHICKENS FOR YOU!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **...you did?

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **...yesh

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **...im sorry :( want me to go fertilize your crops?

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **please and thank you :)

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **INAPRO-PRO! KURT! BLAINE IS CYBERCHEATING ON YOU WITH WESLEY!

**Kurt Hummel: **what the hell are you talking about?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **WHAT? THAT IS NOT TRUE!

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **Blaine said he was gonna "fertilize" Wes' "crops"

**Kurt Hummel: **WHAT? !

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **KURT! IS NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!

**Kurt Hummel: **How could you Blaine? Fertilizing _his _crops when you wouldn't even hire me on Resturant City!

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **... God i need new friends -_-

...

**Julian Larson-Armstrong - Kurt Hummle: **hey Hummle :) how's it going back at McKinley?

**Kurt Hummel: **its good to be home :)

**Santana Lopez: **PORCELAIN! You're friends with _theee _JULIAN LARSON? !

**Kurt Hummel: **San, I told you NOT to call me that -_- and obviously yes, I'm friends with Julian Larson.

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **hey there ;) and who are you?

**Santana Lopez: **friend of Kurt's ;) wanna hang out sometime?

**Kurt Hummel: **SANTANA! You HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

**Santana Lopez: ...**Not anymore! Thank god for text-message break-ups! ;)

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **so how does this Saturday at the Breadstix sound? say 8 o'clock ish?

**Santana Lopez: **sounds good to me ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **dear GaGa pray for them -_-

...

_**Santana Lopez and Julian Larson-Armstrong are now in a relationship.**_

**Brittany S. Pierce - Santana Lopez: **San, PM me :(

PRIVATE MESSAGE:

**Santana Lopez: **what's wrong Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **what happened with u and Karofsky?

**Santana Lopez: **i found someone better

**Brittany S. Peirce: **what about me? :(

**Santana Lopez: **i don't want to talk about this now.

**_Santana Lopez has gone offline. _**

...

**Logan Wright - Kurt Hummel: **whats up with Santana and Julian?

**Kurt Hummel: **honestly... I have absolutely NO FRIGGIN IDEA.

**Logan Wright:** anyway, how is New Directions doing in preparing for Nationals?

**Kurt Hummel: **Well, our biggest threat is Vocal Adrenaline, but then there's also that Pure Energy group. They look pretty intense!

**Logan Wright: **yeah, so uh do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe get some coffee?

**Kurt Hummel: **uh... sure? but its NOT A DATE.

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **In the words of Charlie Sheen, I'm still WINNING ;)

**Logan Wright: **Shut it, Anderson.

**Kurt Hummel: **come on Blaine, he's being friendly

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **:(

**Dwight "White Knight" Housten: **aww don't cry little jealous hobbit! It'll be alright

**_Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman, Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman, and 13 others like this._**

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **I AM NOT JEALOUS!

**Logan Wright: **haha you didn't deny the "hobbit" comment. I guess you can simply accept the fact that you're way below the average height...

**_Wes "March Hare" Hughs, Dwight "White Knight" Anderson, and 3 others like this._**

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **I really hate you, Logan

**Logan Wright: **why thank you :3

...

PRIVATE MESSAGE:

**Derek Seigerson: **Julian, what the hell? I thought you liked Logan!

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **I changed my mind.

**Derek Seigerson: **Thats Bull, Jules and we both know it. You just wanted a hot beard

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **first of all, a "hot beard" sounds extremely unappealing and two, I'M NOT GAY... I'm obviously bi

**Derek Seigerson: **dude, you LURVE Logan. ADMIT IT.

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **NO I DON'T

**_Julian Larson-Armstrong has gone offline._**

**_..._**

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs - Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **YOU SON OF A BITCH!

**Kurt Hummel: **DONT TALK TO HIM THAT WAY!

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **...whats going on here?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **what'd I do?

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **YOU STOLE MY FRIGGIN RED VINES! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THOSE ARE TO FIND?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **What! Thats proposterous! Where did you get that idea?

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **When I saw that they were missing, i checked Han's security tapes of my room last friday when I was visiting my cousin for the evening around 9ish and a boy with a puff of black hair snuck in, took the red vines, and left! IT WAS OBVIOUSLY YOU!

**Kurt Hummel: **FALSE ACCUSATIONS!

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **...?

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine and I were at Breadstix at 9oclock last friday night. So therefore, YOU ARE WRONG.

**Dwight "White Knight" Housten: **hey wasn't there another annoyance with a poof of black hair visiting on friday...

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **so whats your point?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **-_- dear lord help us

**Dwight "White Knight" Housten: **dear lord help HIM

**Kurt Hummel: **give him a second. he'll eventually get it

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **... wait just a second...

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **here is comes...

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **SHANE!

**Shane Anderson: **...yesh Wesley?

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: ** YOU STOLE MY RED VINES, DIDNT YOU?

**Shane Anderson: **...maybee...

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **IM GOING TO KILL YOU! *pulls out wand* AVADA KEDAVRA!

**Shane Anderson: **... Im still here... enjoy these delightful red vines :)

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP EATING MY RED VINES!

**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman: **might I just add that it appears Wes has caught "caps-lock syndrome"

_**Kurt Hummel, Shane Anderson, and 7 other likes this.**_

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **YOU ALL BETTER RUN! I'VE GOT A GAVEL AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **If you weren't as slow as the love child of a sloth and a snail, i might be a bit worried ;)

**_Dwight "White Knight" Housten, Kurt Hummel, and 14 others like this._**

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **wow Wes, you've successfully been PWNED by both Anderson brothers :)

**_Shane Anderson, Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson, and 23 others likes this._**

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **THATS IT! IM LEAVING!

**Kurt Hummel: **bye Wesley :D So Shane, besides stealing Red Vines, what were you doing while Blaine and I were at Breadstix?

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **I kept him company :)

**Shane Anderson: **:)

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **CAN YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY? !

_**Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman, Dwight "White Knight" Housten, and 42 others like this.**_

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **they probably did and just don't want us to know...

**_Kurt Hummel, David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan, and 36 others like this._**

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **WE DID NOT!

**Kurt Hummel: **well then what DID you two do?

**Shane Anderson: **thats for Reed and I to know, and you to never find out ;)

**_Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp likes this._**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **something tells me it involved the creating of baby dolphins :)

**Shane Anderson: **o.O Who is she and what the hell is she talking about?

**Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman: **why thats our pretty little talking flower!

**_Evan "Tweedle Dum" Brightman likes this._**

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **hi Britt :)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Hi Reedy :) So did you and my dapper dolphin's brother make baby dolphins?

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **huh?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **what does Britt mean by "dolphin?" And am i the "dapper" one?

**Kurt Hummel: **Boo, thats a very inapro-pro question. And yes Blaine, you're the "dapper dolphin."

**Shane Anderson: **but what is she talking about? !

**Kurt Hummel: **ugh. By dolphin she means "gay person"

**Brittany S. Pierce: **because dolphins are just gay sharks :)

**Shane Anderson: **wait a second... wait... uh... she didnt mean that me and Reed... o.O oh god.

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **BRITTANY! THATS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! AND THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!

**Kurt Hummel: **...even though Shane whished it did...

**_Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson, Ethan "Tweedle Dee" Brightman, and 12 others like this._**

**Shane Anderson: **YOU JERK!

**Kurt Hummel: **RANEBOWS!

**_Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson, Shane Anderson and 72 people like this._**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Thats the square root of four! :D

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **...erm what?

* * *

><p><strong>Quick favor for my readers: PLEASE SEARCH "THE ROTARIES" ON ITUNES OR FACEBOOK! Oh and find me on Tumblr here: .com**


	3. Brittany Business

**I'm shocked at the responses i'm getting from this story :) you guys make me so happy! I love you all! Here is chapter 3! Because of all the requests for this chapter, I forced myself to finish :) I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! p.s. I just noticed that this story has 74 alerts. OH MY ROWLING. I LOVE YOU GUYS! :')**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Brittany Business<span>

**Rachel Berry: **Sitting next to **Kurt Hummel** on the plane to NEW YORK! :) Nationals here we come!

_**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson, Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp, and 18 other like this**_

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **TELL KURT I SAY HI!

**Bailey Tipton: **...can't you just tell him yourself?

_**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp and David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan like this.**_

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **-_- rude.

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt sends his love ;)

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **:D yay!

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **Rach, why couldn't you just take Blaine with you guys? He's being more annoying than EVER!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **HEY! :(

**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan: **now he is constantly whining about he can't see Kurt this weekend -_-

**Wes "March Hare" Hughs: **he even made ANOTHER playlist -_-

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **you guys are the worst!

**Rachel Berry: **awww Blainey you're so cute :3

_**Brittany S. Pierce likes this.**_

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **why thank you Rachel :)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Blaine, you're really hot ;) can we make out when I get back?

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **o.O

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **erm... what?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **what? You're just so adorable with you're little blazer :)

**Bailey Tipton: **BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **uhh Britt i mean you're a beautiful girl and all-

**Brittany S. Pierce: **you're so sweet :) and according to Rachie, you're face tastes awesome

**Rachel Berry: **o.O I WAS DRUNK! GOODNESS GRACIOUS!

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **wait WHAT? YOU AND BLAINE MADE OUT? !

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **WE WERE WASTED! GOSH REED!

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **... how undapper of you, Blaine.

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **Anyway, Britt i'm really sorry but I can't make out with you

**Brittany S. Pierce: **and why not Blainey? :(

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **well... I'm kind of already taken...

**Brittany S. Pierce: **i dont mind ;D

**Kurt Hummel: **BRITTANY!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **yes Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel: **R U FLIRTIN WIT MY MAN?

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **I'm his man :D

**Brittany S. Pierce: **... oops I did it again :( why does this always happen?

**Santana Lopez: **It's okay Britt, I'm here for you :)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I'm not talking to you right now, San.

**Santana Lopez: **?

**Kurt Hummel: **what did you do?

**Logan Wright: **she's obviously jelous of Santana and Julian. I can tell when some likes someone who is bust with someone else. I think you should talk to her, Santana.

**Derek Seigerson: ***facepalm* YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME LOGAN!

**Logan Wright: **?

**Kurt Hummel:** ?

**Derek Seigerson: **just forget it!

...

PRIVATE MESSAGE:

**Kurt Hummel: **Derek, whats going on? You've been really touchy with Logan and Julian lately...

**Derek Seigerson: **I can't tell you

**Kurt Hummel: **c'mon Derek, just tell me! What's the worst that can happen?

**Derek Seigerson: **Jules can murder me!

**Kurt Hummel: **OHMYFREAKINGGODJUSTTELLME! Don't make me go all diva on you like I did to Tabatha!

**Derek Seigerson: **AH! PLEASE NO!

**Kurt Hummel: **then tell me!

**Derek Seigerson: **FINE! JULIAN LOVES LOGAN, LOGAN DOESNT KNOW OR GIVE A DAMN ABOUT JULES, AND NOW HES DATING SANTANA!

**Kurt Hummel: **...OH MY GOD.

**Derek Seigerson: **YOU BETTER KEEP QUIET ABOUT THIS!

**Kurt Hummel: **cross my heart and swear to GaGa that its safe with me!

...

**Brittany S. Pierce: **crying in the bathroom of the plane. It's really cramped in here :(

**Kurt Hummel: **please don't cry boo :(

**Brittany S. Pierce: **how can I not Kurtsie?

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **will a shopping trip in Paris when you get back cheer you up? :)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **yes :3 thanks guys. But I also have a plan...

**Kurt Hummel: **Uh... Britt... what are you up to? ?

...

PRIVATE MESSAGE

**Brittany S. Pierce: **hey there hot shot ;)

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **heyyy I remember you! You're the blondie from New Directions! You have some kick-ass moves ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce: **aww youre sweet :) but lets be serious. You and my Sanny are together?

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **yes, me and Santana are together. y?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **you better not hurt her. and you BETTER not be using her. Shes my best friend in the whole wide world

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **using her? why would I do that sort of... thing...?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **well, her last boyfriend was the president of Narnia. I don't like politics, so I didn't like him very much. Are you a politician too? My mom told me that they lie alot

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **Did Santana say he was the president of Narnia?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **yeah y?

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **so she was like... his beard?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **she said that 2! But i dont really know what it means...

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **oh uh... it means... friend. Remember that. Thats all it means... NOTHING ELSE.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **kk got it ;) btw i hope you don't have a problem with me and Santana hooking up all the time. I have no problem if you'd join us :)

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **eh no thats uhh thats fine. You two can enjoy eachothers company with out me...

**Brittany S. Pierce: **wow. your like the first guy who ever turned down that offer...

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **uhh... really? oh um I g2g...bye.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **kk :) bii Grant!

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: ***facepalm*

...

PRIVATE MESSAGE

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **D! I HAVE A PROBLEM.

**Derek Seigerson: **what is it?

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **Brittany asked me if i wanted to join her and Santana in a hookup session.

**Derek Seigerson: **...yeah im not seeing why this is a problem...

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **I SAID NO...

**Derek Seigerson: **WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TURN AND OFFER LIKE THAT DOWN? ! ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING... oh wait YOU ARE.

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **AM NOT!

**Derek Seigerson: **then why did you say no?

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **... I wasn't interested...

**Derek Seigerson: **BECAUSE YOUR IN LOVE WITH JOHN LOGAN WRIGHT III. ADMIT IT!

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **I cant! I can't admit it.

**Derek Seigerson: **you're just using Santana and hurting yourself. You'll feel better if you just admit it!

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **fine... I like Logan.

**Derek Seigerson: **dont you mean LURVE?

**Julian Larson-Armstrong: **don't push it -_-

...

**Shane Anderson - Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **hey Reed :) what are you doing this Saturday?

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **oh uh nothing really. why do you ask?

**Shane Anderson: **Welllllllll Blaine and I were supposed to take a trip to Cedar Point, but thats the day Kurt is coming back so he ditched me... would you like to join me?

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **because taking a klutz like me to a theme park is a brilliant idea xD

**Shane Anderson: **to me it is! Please? :3

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **well... i guess i can come :)

**Kurt Hummel: **RANEBOWS.

**_Shane Anderson and Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson like this._**

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **KURT! Where did you even come from? Shouldn't you be in NYC?

**Kurt Hummel: **yeah we're landing now :) wish us luck!

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **I MISS YOU KURT!

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine, honey, sweetheart, I left this morning. I SAW YOU YESTERDAY.

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **...so you dont... miss...me? :'(

**Shane Anderson: **...wait whats going on?

**Reed "Dormouse" Van Kamp: **wait for it...

**Kurt Hummel: **...I DO MISS YOU :( ITS JUST TOO HARD TO ADMIT

**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson: **AWWW KURT :(

**Kurt Hummel: **BLAINEY :(

**Shane Anderson: **yuck. I'm throwing up Klainebows.

_**David "Mad Hatter" Sullivan, Wes "March Hare" Hughs, and 26 others like this.**_

**Kurt Hummel: **...jerk -_-

_**Blaine "White Rabbit" Anderson likes this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick favor for my readers: PLEASE SEARCH "THE ROTARIES" ON ITUNES OR FACEBOOK! Oh and find me on Tumblr here: helenagrace44 .tumblr .com<strong>

**oh and btw the Blaine/Brittany/Kurt exchange was taken from Glee Live :) go watch the Klaine skit if you haven't yet!**


End file.
